


I'm feeling lost and cold as sin

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Series: Without the sour the sweet wouldn't taste [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Avenger Loki, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Minor Loki/Steve Rogers, Protective Siblings, Sexual Content, Team Bonding, Thor Is Not Stupid, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: Despite what Thor claims, Loki has always been the one to hear the call of a bad decision more clearly than that of reason. It's just a matter of temptation, honestly.Tony Stark is a temptation he has yet to control.





	I'm feeling lost and cold as sin

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'll be honest. I only wanted to write some Role Reversal porn, and then it grew. Don't expect another update until the 16th, which is when I finish my final exams. Until then, enjoy this.
> 
> Why I thought it'd be a good idea to post the first chapter without actually finishing the whole fic (and so, only needing an update schedule) is beyond me. A lot of things will be explained later on.

"Seems like Stark has taken to harassing civilians without the suit now."

 

It starts with a commentary from Romanoff; perched up on the tiny counter of the even smaller room the people at S.H.I.E.L.D call a kitchen. She manages to look elegant and calm with her relaxed posture. It reminds him of his mother, and because of this small detail he knows the redhead is anything  _but_ relaxed. 

 

It's actually quite telling, that she's not letting her guard down  _even_  among those with whom she works with day to day.

 

She has a cup of coffee on one hand and in the other a magazine. She doesn't look up from the magazine when Loki walks in, seems to not even acknowledge him, and despite the fact that Barton is also with her, Loki can't help but shake off the feeling that she's talking to him specifically.

 

That she's been  _waiting_  for him to walk in, in order to deliver said statement.

 

Barton though, — he thinks she's directing herself to him — he's another story. He has a piece of toast on his mouth and Loki ignores the fact that he's still chewing when he says; "Yeah, heard Coulson talking about it. They're doing a backup check on the civilian."

 

Loki raises an eyebrow, "seems like too much effort in knowing who Stark is bedding." And then, because he has never been one to miss an opportunity to get under other people's nerves, he adds, "are  _you_  really that desperate to get any dirt on him?"

 

Because as far as he's concerned, ever since he and Thor sat foot on this planet in order to help out the Midgardians with the oncoming attack of the Chitauri, S.H.I.E.L.D not only has kept an eye on them —despite what they might claim otherwise, neither Thor nor him are stupid enough to believe the weak lies from the organization — but also on Stark.

 

Whom Loki  _was_  pretty sure was on their side, when he joined the fight that took place in New York. Sure, not  _directly_  but nonetheless he had helped. It seemed that saving New York from an oncoming missile sent from the Council is not enough to get S.H.I.E.L.D to drop any, _disagreements_ , they have with Stark.

 

"Yes," Barton says at the same time Romanoff rolls her eyes. 

 

"Not desperate," the Widow starts and Loki makes his way towards the nearest wall, "just cautious. It's better to keep an eye on those who Stark keeps close to. We don't want What Happened Last Time to repeat itself."

 

Loki raises an eyebrow. He's certain that Stark's one-night stands aren't people the man keeps particularly close to him. Well, at least  _not_  after a couple of hours of being intimate with them.

 

And that's only assuming that whatever Romanoff has found on the paper about the man and said civilian is related to Stark's bed-mates. Usually the man only appears in these —  gossip-filled, flimsy sheet of plastic paper — whenever he's gone back to his home with a stranger after a night out partying, or if he's drunkenly wandering the streets of New York with no ounce of shame.

 

The Midgardians do not seem to find this as something that could degrade him or his image. Loki knows the story, as does everyone else, possibly in the whole world. The mortals more often than not excuse his bad habits with the same card. 

 

He was tortured. He deserves to live the rest of his 'scarred' life as he wishes to. 

 

She makes no move to elaborate on What Happened Last Time, and Loki questions no further seeing as he already knows he won't be told by them any time soon, if at all. 

 

A snort, from the Hawk then, as he finishes his piece of bread and is drinking coffee from a white mug. "Yeah, we don't want that."

 

"Hmm." the Widow agrees.

 

"Even so," Loki drawls, effectively bringing both of their attentions on them. Another S.H.I.E.L.D agent walks in into the small room, and upon seeing its occupants, turns to leave. Loki pays them no mind, "Stark already makes a fool out of himself, it is only a matter of time before he truly—  _ah_ , what is it that you mortals say?  _fuck up_? yes. That."

 

Romanoff narrows her eyes, not in annoyance but more of a serious look, as if she cannot decipher if he's speaking from naivety or simply from apathy towards the whole dilemma, which, would be understandable since neither Thor nor him have any personal problems with the man. 

 

"As much as it's loathsome to admit, Stark is clean, 'fuck ups' are things that do not come naturally to him unless they're on purpose." She sighs, crosses her legs, "It'd take a miracle for him to slip enough in order to expose him."

 

"There's nothing shameful in admitting that you recognize an enemy's strong point, especially if it means being able to use it against them." Loki says, ignores when the Hawk replies with  _yes, there is._ "It is important to know one's enemy like a close friend— like the caresses of a lover. In order to take them down, you need to  _know_  them to find their weakness."

 

She eyes him, silence stretches on before she says; "You  _would_  know."

 

"Yes." Loki blinks, and that's the only time he loses eye contact with her.

 

When the silence carries on long enough, Barton clears his throat. "Okay, so whatever dick-measuring contest I'm not privy to in this moment can wait." 

 

"Can it?" Loki quirks an eyebrow, Romanoff's lips twitch in what seems a poorly concealed smile. "I have a feeling that our meeting here is everything but a coincidence, which one of you cares to enlighten me?"

  
  
Barton curses and stands up, pushing away the chair on which he had sat on. Loki watches, slightly amused as the archer digs into the pockets of his pants and procures some money, which he proceeds to hand over to the Widow, whose hand is open and accompanied by a satisfied little smirk. 

 

"You owe me fifty, Odinson." The Hawk mutters as he walks out of the room. "You just  _couldn't_  have waited four more minutes to ask."

 

Loki tilts his head and says; “Don’t forget to tip the Captain, Barton.”

 

To which Barton replies by doing an obscene gesture and storming off. Loki says nothing as he watches Romanoff hide the money inside her suit. 

 

"I'd have thought he stopped betting with you." 

 

"Yes, well. Clint never learns."

 

Loki hums. "I take it then that you'll be the one to inform me, then."

 

"Can I ask what gave it away?" The Widow flips a page of the magazine, her eyes scan a page. 

 

"Other than the fact that the two of you thought it wise to corner me?" Loki laughs, short and sweet. 

 

"Alright. Fair enough," The Widow shrugs. "Fury wants you to help us out."

 

Loki blinks,  _help them out?_  "Aren't I already doing so?"

 

"It has to do with Stark, specifically his latest fuck-buddy."

 

He wrinkles his nose, "Whatever for? I hold no desire to know of Stark's activities inside his bedroom."

 

"We don't need you to get close to Stark." she smiles, thoughtfully, "although if the opportunity does present itself you could take it. We wouldn't be able to stop you."

 

"Is that so?" They wouldn’t be able to stop him, actually. They’d just prove to be a pole up his arse all the time about it though.

 

"We want you to get close to the civilian, get some answers." 

 

"What makes you think that I can get those 'answers'?" He asks, genuinely curious now. He also can't help but want to know what exactly is shown in said magazine that has S.H.I.E.L.D apparently frantic on getting any sort of information on the civilian.

 

"You're the god of lies, are you not Liesmith." It's more of a statement than a question, and Loki finds himself speechless for a couple of seconds.

 

"This could be a simple civilian, a nobody." He points out, defensive and prolonging the inevitable  _just_  to be contrary — even if his mind is already running on speculations on what it could be.

 

"Or," the Widow says, folds the magazine, and slides off the counter and as she walks towards the door presses the magazine into Loki's chest. "They're also involved in his schemes. We won't know until you try." She makes eye contact for a second before leaving.

 

Loki watches her go. The kitchen remains empty save for him, and despite the numerous amount of agents that walk by, no one seems inclined to enter, not with him inside.

 

This doesn't happen when Thor's in the room.

 

Loki waits a couple of seconds before he opens the magazine and looks for the article, or picture, of whatever it is that he's supposed to use in order to get the civilian.

 

He doesn't have to look that long, as the pictures take a complete two pages. 

 

“Well  _fuck_.” He breathes out.

 

 ——

 

What Happened Last Time goes also by the name of Virginia  _"Pepper” Potts_. 

 

It does not start with the return of Tony Stark from captivity. It does not start when Stark — despite what many would've believed him to do — decides to not close the weapon's manufacturer side of his company. It does not start when a mysterious metal-covered man raises fire and death and blood-covered stone in small towns where Stark Industries weapons were being sold under the table.

 

It  **definitely**  does not start with the death of Obadiah Stane.

 

It does not start with a press conference. (  _"There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."_

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a John Doe in a suit that conveniently appeared—"_

_"—I_ know _that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations."_

 

_"It still does not make sense that a JD would kill Obadiah Stane, stop the illegal distribution of SI's weaponry and then kill civilians while doing so. What's more, this person holds no relation to the company or yourself. Isn't it a bit strange?"_

_  
"Stranger things have happened."_

 

_"So what you're saying is that you're not Iron Man?"_

 

 _"I'm just not the hero type. Clearly."_   )

 

It also does not start with the promotion of the new CEO of Stark Industries.

 

It actually begins with her  _quitting_.

 

See, the thing with getting information, is that Loki'd rather get it by his own methods instead of having to rely on S.H.I.E.L.D. For all good the organization has been to his brother and himself, Loki's pretty certain that any information regarding inquires they both have on the planet is heavily censored or altered.

 

On one side, their paranoia is something that's respectable. Loki knows all too well how the smallest slip of tongue can lead to the end of their organization, it doesn't mean that he has to like it though. On the other side, what he wants to know cannot be achieved by S.H.I.E.L.D if he wishes to have some sort of privacy, even if that itself is limited at the moment. 

 

It also, does not in any way, help the fact that the first to have been contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D had been Thor. When the threat of Thanos had befallen his ears and the All-Father had sent both Thor and himself to help out the Midgardians, Loki dutifully ignored every question the spies had asked. Thor on the other hand, had been liberal about answers, specifically the ones related to Loki's person.

 

While they had not been with bad intentions, the simple fact that his title of God of Mischief and the words used to describe him — silver tongue, trickster, etc. — were all S.H.I.E.L.D needed to be even way of them both. He likes to pretend that he doesn't notice S.H.I.E.L.D observing his every move, and does not miss when they need to back up his information with Thor. 

 

It suits him just fine; it means that he's most likely to not be bothered if they need anything. It also helps, since he doesn't need any more spotlights on his person. Not if he wants answers.

 

For one thing, Loki's sure that S.H.I.E.L.D has no information regarding former-Stark Industries CEO's locations twenty-four hours a day, who by all means, despite not being in the brightest spotlight at the moment, is still a very publicly known person. 

 

It goes to show just how much Stark  _owns_  in the chessboard they call life, on which both sides play upon, that even something as simple as keeping tabs on a single woman with no abilities — save for, the riches that she is sure to be surrounded in — is something they cannot accomplish, simply because Stark decided that he wouldn't allow that.

 

Loki believes himself to be a spectator, rather than a pawn piece. 

 

Therefore, he cannot be too irritated that it took him a couple of days in order to track down Ms. Potts, and then a few weeks more in order to get a clear understanding of what her schedule consists of. It's made pretty clear in those few weeks that her resignation had only been for the public, as she is the one still in control of the company.

 

It makes Loki wonder, and then he can't help but think how clever it was their execution of What Happened Last Time. He makes a note to congratulate her himself, as he has a feeling that she was the one to come up with it, and despite the fact that he's playing for the good guys this time around — and which is why he squashes down that sense of guiltiness that brews in his chest and the image of Thor's disappointed face from his mind — he cannot help but be in awe at such trickery. 

 

All in all, his extensive searching and observation ends up bearing fruits. He finds himself sitting down in a secluded, small coffee shop — just five corners away from Stark Tower — that's currently overflowing with people, both students and businessmen and women, trying to get some energy. Loki recalls Barton calling this 'the rush-hour' and it's not until now that he realizes just why.

 

Despite the fact that he's not under any disguise or enchantment, people barely bat an eyelash at his person, a couple of girls had approached him and asked him some questions while flustered, which he had no problem answering. It's weird, certainly, and he will make sure to ask the others about it, in Asgard just the mere mention of the two princes in a certain place meant that there would be a lot of admirers trying to get close.

 

On Midgard, or perhaps only here in the city of New York, people act as if it's normal to have their heroes walking amongst them.

 

He's nursing a chocolate beverage, scalding hot on his tongue, as his green eyes peer around the coffee shop, he's not looking for anyone in particular since the person who he's expecting to find is not going to come today. Ms. Potts only frequents this shop every Monday and Wednesday at 3:00pm on the dot.

 

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" The voice comes from far too close and Loki's ashamed to admit he had not been paying attention to the unoccupied seat. The cup on his hand dents under his fingers just enough to tell the other person that they've caught him off guard.

 

 _So much for Mondays and Wednesdays,_  he thinks sourly. 

 

When Loki looks at her, her eyes are very pointedly looking at him, as if she's doing his dignity a  _favor_  by not commenting on it. Loki knows she noticed, and Ms. Potts knows he knows she knows. The air around her reeks of amusement.

 

“Yes, quite so, Virginia.” He grins when the smile she has on flickers, bothered. Ah, so she does not like her name? “Too much of a nice day to be inside.” He raises and eyebrow, to which the strawberry-blonde simply replies by blinking.

 

Neither of them comment on the fact that it’s cloudy as hell outside, and windy.

 

“Please, Mr. _Odinson._ ” She extends out her hand, soft and delicate. “Call me Pepper.”

 

Loki shakes her hand, “I will admit, I was expecting a more formal title, nonetheless your petition is my command. You may call me Loki, for the sake of being on even ground.”

 

"I see," is her reply. They spend five minutes — and Loki's counting, _definitely_  — doing nothing but staring at each other, quietly observing and analyzing. Loki, for his part, has no need to decipher anything from Virginia's stunning person, all clean and sharp lines in her navy-blue blazer and matching pencil skirt. It brings out her hair and eyes and make quite a compelling look, she is meant to draw attention. 

 

If not from the people in the small shop, whom are all too concentrated on their own business, then it certainly is doing it's job if it's meant for him. Although, he's never been one to raise himself as much, and so he discards the idea. Not everything is about him, unless he's the one orchestrating everything to be it. 

 

He gets the impression she doesn't look stunning just to call his attention — certainly, not in that way. 

 

"Pardon, the comment." He says, a small, lazy smile grazing his features. Virginia raises a single, threaded eyebrow, _go on_ it says . "You look quite stunning. Although I fear to realize that this might have not been the first time you have heard it this day.'

 

Virginia blinks and opens her mouth, and her error lies in the fact that she takes more than five seconds to reply. She was, obviously, not expecting the compliment. "Thank you." 

 

"Perhaps, if our situation were a bit different, we'd be having coffee right now." 

 

Virginia makes a motion with her cup, gesturing to his as well. "Isn't that what this is?"

 

He shakes his head, "Would this be considered our first date then?" 

 

At this, she makes a face that borders both on annoyance and slightly curiosity, of the meaner kind, of course. "You speak as if I've already said yes."

 

"You would not date me?" He takes a sip from his cup, the chocolate warm on his tongue. 

 

"No." She tilts her head, "You're not exactly my type."

 

Loki grins. It catches her off guard. "Of course not." 

 

Then, Loki makes a show of contemplating his surroundings, leaving the silence to stretch on. He is not desperate enough to ask her what her motives are, he is expecting her to be the one to touch the subject first since _she_ was the one to seek him out, despite the fact that he had been, _stalking_ her, just for the sake of S.H.I.E.L.D. Even if, what he had been told was to actually find the John Doe, not get involved with Stark Industries's CEO.

 

Just as his eyes settle themselves on the window next to him, Loki does not miss the fact that a group of young adults walk by the window of the shop before all entering the place. Their added presence has him narrowing his eyes slightly, and when Pepper takes notice she looks back at the group. Her comment almost goes unheard, "I thought superheroes were supposed to be in good terms with people."

 

"Yes, well." Loki's mood sours immediately when one of the people in the group looks around the shop in a manner that seems too forced, and then their eyes land on him momentarily before looking elsewhere. "Disagreements always happen." He turns to look at her now, and without concealing the gesture, he rotates his wrists, and emerald-soft glow illuminating it briefly. Pepper watches this with vague alarm.

 

Her eyes look around the shop. "What did you do?" She asks, oblivious to the fact that the group from before are all staring at their spot, frustrated looks on their faces. Two of them — as the group consists of six people — talking on their phones.

 

"Just gave us some privacy," he says, trying to ease down the irritation bubbling up. He just can't seem to catch a break.

 

Pepper narrows her eyes at him, fully disbelieving. "I'm not to be messed with, Loki."

 

He rolls his eyes, "Of course. Stark wouldn't be happy." And then, because he has already mentioned Stark and she doesn't seem inclined to actually say anything; "Speaking of which, How fares he?"

 

A fleeting smile grazes her lips, Pepper takes a second to sip from her cup of coffee before replying. "I'd say he's doing fine, but you and I know both that that'd be a lie." 

 

Loki hums, agreeing. "It would depend on one's perception of what constitutes as _'fine'_ , this is Stark, after all."

 

Pepper manages to school down a perfect poker face in less than two seconds, it's amazing how fast her demeanor can change. It's a skill someone in her position certainly needs at all times. Loki can see why Tony Stark might like her. "You're speaking as if he does more than party and create new things for Stark Industries."

 

"It might surprise you," he replies with a knowing smile that she dutifully ignores. "Why... we've been having quite a few _civilized conversations_ as of late. I am sure that if you were to look on social media, videos of these encounters are bound to appear."

 

Pepper scrunches her nose in distaste, clearly knowing the meaning behind 'civilized conversations'. In his defense, they quite are. At least _he_ does not come in to battle ready to blow Stark's face off the minute he spots him, Barton has yet to realize that no matter how much they try to unmask him, it simply won't work.

 

Most often than not the billionaire isn't even inside the suit. Doesn't mean that Loki will not try to get as much enjoyment as he can out of the whole ordeal. 

 

He does not think about the fact that a petty, small part of himself does it because it's fun to act as if he hadn't been bantering with the enemy if Director Fury were to ask. 

 

"Actually," his companion's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He watches as she procures something from a purse he had not seen her walk in with. She brings out a folded newspaper and even before she slides it over on the table and opens it, Loki knows what it is. "I don't have to look very far, do I?"

 

Loki doesn't look at the newspaper. He keeps eye contact with her.

 

He does not look at the blurry — yet distinguishable — photo of Stark's body pressing another man to a stone wall near some night club. He does not need to see the mid-open mouth and the flush on the man's olive skin, his mussed black hair and closed eyes. Does not need to see Stark's face hidden because he's too busy sucking a mark on the other man's neck.

 

"Tacky," he mutters. Pepper raises an eyebrow.

 

"So that's how it's going to be?" She taps her fingers on the table. 

 

"As long as he keeps pretending to be a simple genius? Then yes. I will." He rolls his eyes, they end up on the newspaper. Admittedly it's a few weeks old and there hasn't been anything new as of yet. 

 

"You're growing sloppy," she comments, as if it were a passing remark and not something that makes his blood boil a little. "Even I caught up on it a while back."

 

"Your point?" He snaps, carefully eyeing her. She does not seem like the type to blackmail people, and _that's_ why he has to be alert. 

 

"It's only a matter of time before your teammates also realize it." She tilts her head, looks like considering something for a second and then says; "And you've been stalking me, instead of talking to him."

 

"I grow tired of you, woman." He sighs. "What is it that you want?"

 

At this she rolls her eyes, "I should be the one asking you that. You've been following me around for a while now."

 

Loki remains silent, his eyes trailing from her to the group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents still in the shop. He figures they're waiting for him. probably on Fury's orders. 

 

"At first I thought it had something to do with Tony, but I realized that that wasn't it. The only other logical conclusion was my involvement with Stark Industries."

 

That manages to startle a laugh from him, "So you're admitting to not having quit? For all you know I could be recording our conversations."

 

"I'm going to trust you to not be." She says. "Either way, the one that ends up losing everything is you."

 

"Oh?" He leans forward, mildly interested, this emotion he can hold on to instead of holding onto annoyance. "Are you threatening me?"

 

"No. That's a fact." She maintains eye contact with him when she delivers her next words, spoken softly as if to not alert anyone else of the nature of their conversation. Not needed, since Loki's already taken that care of. "Not only have you been fraternizing with S.H.I.E.L.D's number one enemy — and therefore, yours as well — but also withholding information, you've been lying and stealing from them as well. I only have to worry about my involvement with Stark Industries after I had 'quit'. If something were to get out about you and I, S.H.I.E.L.D would be too preoccupied with you in order to mess with me."

 

He opens his mouth but is cut off by Pepper, still talking.

 

"Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D has been a pain these last few months, I could easily paint the whole thing to make you look like the bad guys. If your affiliation with Tony Stark were to leak out onto the public, all they'd see is a new love story and maybe some explicit content between the two of you, your team however, will only see treason. Either way, you lose."

 

He smiles, bitterly. "True. That is however, assuming that I am involved with Stark. So far I've yet to encounter a single picture of us together in the way he is shows here."

 

Pepper offers him the same smile, "Well that's good. It's a great thing that we're not doing anything morally or legally wrong, is there now?"

 

Loki nods. Her words of 'explicit content; circling around his head, something isn't clicking right. "Yes."

 

Pepper makes a show of looking at her wrist, that holds no watch. "I better be going."

 

Loki clicks his tongue, "Yes, wouldn't want you to be late to your new job. I see it's been going fantastic for you."

 

She smiles, "Yes, quite a lot." And with that, she stands up. Loki has the thought of letting the spell he has cast drop, but instead he watches as she picks up her empty cup of coffee and deposits it on the nearest trash can. It's only when he sees her reach for the door that he remembers he wanted to tell her something.

 

"Ms.Potts," he calls out and she looks at him, curious. "Just wanted to say that I'm a big fan of your work. The way you managed to single-handedly fool S.H.I.E.L.D into thinking you were more than willing to admit his involvement with the facilities destroyed by Iron Man was excellent. Topping on the cake was the hacking of their servers."

 

Pepper doesn't say anything for a small amount of time before she lets out a small laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

 

When she walks out, Loki finds himself staring at the photograph. One hand coming to unconsciously lay itself on the spot where he could still feel the scrape of teeth and the soothing of a warm tongue. He feels a shiver run down his spine, and just as he thinks about the fact that he hadn't seen any cameras on site that night, he gets a cold realization.

 

 _He wouldn't_. He can't help but think, but the intelligent part of his brain knows better. 

 

His original mission had been to find Stark's latest fuck buddy. Loki sought out something much better that S.H.I.E.L.D would love to get their hands on, that being Pepper Potts, it was admittedly a good plan to divert attention towards something else. Or at least it was until the woman herself had come to ruin it. 

 

Now he's leaving with nothing.

 

He lets the spell drop when he's finished drinking his cold beverage, walks up towards the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and gives one of them a lazy smile. "Why, if director Fury wanted me to have company he could've just said so." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time posting something for this ship. I have a ton of Frostiron fics that are currently a WIP and will most likely stay that way for a couple of years more, or until Thor: Ragnarok is out. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd so mistakes are bound to be found, if so, don't hesitate to point them out. 
> 
> Title comes from the song **Sweet Tangerine** by **The Hush Sound**  
>  Come talk to me over at my [tumblr](http://crystallizedinsomniac.tumblr.com/). also please support me maybe and consider buying me a [ko-fi](ko-fi.com/crystallizedinsomniac)


End file.
